


Em seus braços

by Bunnyhead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cerely, Drama, M/M, original - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyhead/pseuds/Bunnyhead
Summary: Em seus braços senti a mais pura forma do amor. Aquela que, enquanto eu sorria e gargalhada não me era permitido sentir. O conforto que você me passava ao massagear os meus fios era tão suave, que quase sentia como se fosse envolvida pelas plumas de um anjo.





	Em seus braços

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura -w-

**Q** uantas vezes fiquei em silêncio, enquanto você me perguntava se estava tudo bem. Apesar de sentir um forte êmbolo na garganta subir toda vez, respirava fundo e dizia que não era nada. Olhando por esse ângulo até parece que estava apenas lhe enganando, ou que não confiava o suficiente para me abrir. Tudo bem, eu também pensaria por esse lado. Entretanto, olhe pelo meu lado agora e, talvez entenda o porquê de eu me calar toda vez.

 

 **P** areço um ingrato, mas na verdade nunca quis lhe preocupar. Você que é essa pessoa tão especial para mim merecia todo o amor e alegria apenas. Pensar em vê-lo preocupado comigo por causa de uma dor interna, não era algo que gostaria que passasse. Ao pensar nisso sinto que estou escolhendo o certo, mas não… Porém, aquele dia não estava nos meus melhores dias. Mesmo respirando fundo e, fazendo uma piada qualquer, não conseguia disfarçar. Foi o meu limite e, tudo veio de uma vez… Ah, aquelas lágrimas quentes e salgadas. Aquelas expressão chorosa nada amável e os soluços descontrolados.

 

 **O** quanto me doeu desmanchar assim na sua frente. Mostrar o meu lado mais frágil e inútil. Me desculpa, minha preciosa pessoa por fazê-lo se preocupar assim. Prometo ser mais forte da próxima vez e, quem sabem não ter que mostrar essa expressão novamente… Mas sabe? Enquanto me desmanchava em lágrimas incontroláveis você não ficou apenas me observando incrédulo como pensei que faria. Logo senti um abraço me preencher. Em seus braços senti a mais pura forma do amor. Aquela que enquanto eu sorria e gargalhada não me era permitido sentir. O conforto que você me passava, enquanto massageava os meus fios era tão suave que quase sentia como se fosse envolvida pelas plumas de um anjo.

 

 **O** h, será que é errado sentir algo assim?! Serei castigado se admitir o quanto me senti bem em ser envolvido por seus braços calorosos? Talvez seja, e se alguém quiser o tirar de mim, mas essa sensação quente eu nunca esquecerei, pois esse foi o momento em que mais me senti vivo.

 

 **O** brigado meu doce amor, mesmo que nunca saiba o quanto eu te amo, ainda assim quero permanecer no puro enlace dos seus braços eternamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, isso é um tipo de desafio pra mim e.e   
> Na verdade nunca escrevi algo do tipo x: então perdoem pela leitura fraca e.e


End file.
